The present invention relates to a motion sensing ceiling sensor interface for a computer controller; and more particularly to a ceiling sensor which is operable through the use of motion detection to provide for automatic control of a work environment based upon occupancy.
In the work environment, lighting, heating, air conditioning and security utilize computerized controls which until now have required two separate systems. The use of a separate system for lighting and a separate system for energy management requires increased expense in the equipment used to control the environment of the office and in the labor to install and maintain it. Energy conservation based upon the selective actuation of various environmental interfaces such as light, heat, air conditioning and security, is extremely important not only from a business perspective but also for resource management.
It would be advantageous to manage the environment using the detection of employees in the work place so that light, heat, air conditioning and security are not inefficiently used. More importantly, a sensor system that could intelligently determine occupancy and control lighting as applied to a specific area could produce a significant cost savings by providing lighting only when as absolutely necessary.